yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukune Shino
"I Transcend All" Tsukune's Theme Name Shino Last Tsukune Real last name:Aizen Imvu Name Keizumai NickNames Lord Monster Age 2956 years old Gender Male Height 6'3 Weight 187lbs Bloodtype Demon God Behaviour/Personality Tsukune is a very meticulous man taking note of every possible for see able outcome of any and ever decision he or another might make. He calm in just about every situtation and will rarely been seen showing much emotion except maybe anger. He's sneaky and his true intentions are never seen by anyone unless he wants them to be known and even then most are not capable of figuring him out. Allingment Neutral Evil: The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Human Type Demon God Physiology: '''Akuma Is mostly Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strenght from it. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarley uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formitable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to there offspring For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes, they also have a superior overall condition(Supernatural Condition): Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowness. Kishin are also known for their unbelieveable healing Abilities Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example They could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothin Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar. Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animalistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities. While all Kishin have The Same Agressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist forms of mind control. Tuskune has always been weaker than the other kishin as far as Pyshical Condition, Although he's weaker than them in Pyshical condition he makes up for it with his mind, giving him a whole different skill set than what most Kishin's would receive. Clan & Rank Demon General What District He Lives In Where ever he wants to Relationship None Occupation Demon Lord/Genral Fighting Style Kendo His other style could be Discribe as kick-boxing but the sytle it's self is unqiue. Perks(3) '''Devil Eyes: Tsukune has developed what is Known as "Oso" or Lord Eyes. The eyes Shino possesss allows him to see weakness and Strenghts in Others making them highly formitable foes in battle they also have the ability to steal an opponents life force through pyshical touch making them himself stronger and by doing so gainning More abilities.. Tactical Analysis: Tsukune is a very meticulous planner making sure to pay attention to every possible detail and plan for it accordingly. The user of this perk is able to think multiple steps ahead of their opponent almost as if they can see into the future, The user is able to create elaborate and complex plans and stratigies and aplly them in various situtations their also very capable of reading their opponent and the opponents moves making it very easy to trap them. This Ability has Gained Him the position he has as of now. Survival Empowerment: Tsukune is able to gain power through survival, For example:"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" nough said. Abilities(2) Sense Manipulation: Tsukune has the ability to mess with his opponents senses in battle and or outside of combat. For example: in a battle situtation The opponent could be in a serious fight against Tsukune or at least thats what Tsukune would cause one to see. when in all actuality He would just be standing their watching you swing your weapon/fist around like a dumbass untill he decided to kill you off. This ability has it's limits though, He can not effect ones sense of touch so once Tsukune or another makes contact with them(other party must not be under the illusion) they regain control over their senses and the effects of this ability only last for about two post. can not be used again untill 24hours has passed. Demonic Army Summoning: Shino is able to summon a large number of his demon's to his postion no matter where he maybe(unless of course he's somewhere extremely holy) the number he can summon is limited 45 due to him being on earth rather than the hadou Relm. Weapon Of Choice A Single Edged Blade known as "Oso"(Lord) Family Ties Akuma Tetsu -Nephew Shinto)Kaguro -Older Brother Shinto)Kurai -Sister In Law Allies/Enemies His Demon Army BackGround Shino has always been weaker than most of his kind, and was often targeted by other kishin's and demons, but his older brother would always come save him. Kaguro tryed to teach him how to fight and defend himself but Shino could never keep up, so one day Kaguro suggested to him instead of trying to be like him use his head instead of brute force and Shino did just that and by doing so he tamed his nature granting him powers on a different scale. By the time Shino and Kaguro was of age they had already became two of the strongest Demons, neither of them ever knowning what defeat was, though as always Kaguro got all the glory while Shino was always seen as his shadow(lol sounds like mario and lugi XD) eventually Shino got feed up with it and when he found out Kaguro's secret, his wife(kiri) and child(akuma), he gathered a large number of demons and killed kaguro though he couldn't get his hands on his brothers Child, which had been his true intention, he wanted the power the boy possessed. Shino followed Kiri into the Human world when they ecaped. Though when he followed them he left half of his power in the dark hadou realm with him. Statbook/Rap Sheet Approved By: Category:NGNPC Category:Tetsu Family